Evil Potions Partners
by Stormie Night
Summary: Blaise changes the potion in class and wreaks havoc on our favorite boys lives. What will happen, will they become friends? H/D AU


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

**Evil Potions Partners**

Once upon a time there was a little boy. He had blond hair brighter than the sun. His parents were rich and he wanted for nothing but a true friend. He had servants to wait on him, and followers to order around. All the children his parents introduced him to were brainless; they did what he said because of who his parents were. Because of his seclusion the boy became spoiled. It was not his disposition but he had never been told no.

When the little boy grew older and only became a boy it was time for school. This was the first time he would meet children his parents did not introduce him to. He was excited and scared. What if they didn't like him, what if… He was full of doubts and because of his fears he reverted to being spoiled as a defense. The first boy he met had messy black hair and oh how he wanted to be his friend. He decided that since the other children he knew respected him when he acted like he knew everything hopefully this new boy would think him smart.

Sadly it didn't happen that way. The black haired boy thought him selfish and did not want to be his friend. The blond boy had never been told no and what he wanted the most had done just that.

…

Now we find ourselves in the present. The blond boy is Draco and the black haired boy is Harry. Ever since Harry told him no Draco has done his best to make him regret telling him no. He is still as spoiled as ever. They fight constantly but try as he might Draco tries not to regret Harry turning down his hand. He wonders what might have happened. Draco believes that it would have been so easy if Harry realized his mistake and apologized. Draco would have made his beg but would have then accepted him. Instead Harry flaunts his other friends to Draco as if to rub it in his face.

…

It's their 7th year and they are in potions class. Harry and Draco are partners. Draco orders Harry about while Blaise the other partner, Draco's friend, gets the easy tasks. Once again trying to show Harry how he was wrong. Blaise is Draco's best friend; he knows how Draco feels about Harry. The potion they are brewing is a potion to transfer feelings. Blaise being good at potions decides to alter it. He knows Draco is too distracted and Harry is too furious to notice. He changes it to let someone feel another's feelings.

Professor Snape being the wretch he is makes Harry sample the potion but Blaise gives it to Draco before Snape accurately assesses the potions correctness, and then it is to late. Both the blond and black haired boys are on the ground.

Once they come to they are in the infirmary. Draco comes to first and is frightened by his surroundings. He never liked waking up somewhere foreign. Slowly he realizes where he is. Soon after Harry wakes up, confused and because he can not see without his glasses Harry gropes around.

"Really four eyes this is your entire fault" Draco seethes still a little scared because he does not know why he is here.

As Harry recognizes the voice he gets defensive because he is helpless. "My fault, you are the one who was telling me what to do. This is your fault."

"Do shut up and stop moving," Draco orders as he puts Harry's glasses on Harry's face. "It was funny to look at you helpless at first but I like my opponents fully functional."

Harry was surprised Draco would help him and a little distrustful when he was hit with a wall of amusement. "Really Potter do close your mouth, otherwise something may fly in."

Harry was getting feelings that seemed to be in contradiction of each other and soon grew frustrated. Draco soon felt the same effects.

About that time the Headmaster walked in. "Good morning boys I trust you rested well? Well I have some good and bad news. First off the potion you drank was not the correct one. You both drank a potion that has not been seen in years. It was once used to end feuds. There is no cure. You will both feel the others feelings. The stronger they are, more distrustful and angry towards each other both will feel weak. If they are happy and trustful feelings both will be stronger. Also you can not go more that 15 feet from each other without physically getting weak." At that both boys' jaws dropped. "Come now boys since you can not avoid each other and you have the same classes you must become friends for this to end. In order to assure that happens I am going to move your sleeping locations. You will share a room and see others only in classes and at meals. Otherwise you will study, practice and enjoy each others company." He smiled at this and both boys were flabbergasted. They knew he was crazy but not the extent of his madness.

"Professor he will kill me in my sleep," exclaimed both boys at once.

"Now, now boys you must get along to end the spell." And with that the Headmaster got up and left.

"See what you did? You may have killed us" Harry said.

"It wasn't me I followed everything Blaise said. He said he would do the potion." Draco finished saying that when he looked up and met Harry's eyes and at the same time they repeated the name "Blaise".

Then Draco continues, "It would be a potion he knew. Probably his mother taught him. How could he, he knows how I feel about you I am going to kill him, he is a dead man." And he trailed off to his own thoughts.

Harry was just as troubled. He did not know Blaise that well and saw this as a nefarious plot. He was not that good at potions but knew this could not be good. Some of the most powerful spells were the old ones. Then something dawned on him. "What do you mean Blaise know how you feel about me?" He asked.

Draco snapped to attention. "I was just rambling." He felt embarrassed and Harry knew this from the bond. "I meant I hate you and can't stand the sight of you." Draco continued unconvincingly but soon got mad because he felt Harry's amusement.

Soon they were told they could leave and were shown to their new rooms. They persisted in not trusting each other and soon the verbal sparing escalated to a fist fight. The fight was short lived however because the more angry they became the weaker they were physically. Soon they realized what the Headmaster meant. They spent the rest of the first day recovering their strength, barely making it down for dinner.

The next morning at breakfast at their own small table that just sat the two of them, they started scheming on how to get Blaise back. "Really Potter don't think that just because we are talking we are now all chummy. I just want my rightful revenge. So what should we do?" Draco asked.

"Well first of all we need to become friends to end this spell. I don't want to any more than you but really its ridiculous why don't we at least call each other by our first names as a start." Draco looked flabbergasted. "And second, I think we should slip Blaise some of this potion that makes him spill his secrets." Harry smirked and held up a vial.

Draco was surprised, "How are you able to pull that potion out of nowhere like you were prepared? Very sneaky of you to have that, Blaise is my friend but he needs to suffer. How potent is that. Does the person tell deep dark secrets or inane secrets?" Draco questioned.

"You aren't friends with the Weasley twins without being prepared to get them back for pranks or supplied by them with prank material. We use this potion when playing Truth or Dare. It's a variation of veritserum. A person does not tell anyone else's secrets or anything truly mortifying, only funny embarrassing secrets. And really Draco, I do have a sense of humor and like jokes," Harry explained.

"How are we going to get him to drink this" Draco asked.

"Really do I have to do this all by myself? Are you done eating?" Draco nodded affirmative. "Then follow me." Harry gets up and leads Draco out of the Great Hall and into an unused classroom. "Dobby!" Harry calls and with a loud crack Dobby the house elf appears.

"What can Dobby be doing for you Harry Potter sir?"

"Well Dobby I was wondering if you could put five drops of this into Blaise Zabini's goblet before lunch in the Great Hall today?" Harry smiled and turned up the charm. Draco is so surprised he can't remember to make any rude remarks.

"Of course Mr. Harry Potter sir, Dobby can do it." And he disappears with a crack.

"Potter," Draco starts but when Harry raises an eyebrow corrects his self drawling out the name. "Harry, how do you have access to a house elf?" Harry just smiles. "Time for classes Draco, lets go."

…

Over the next week Draco keeps getting surprised by Harry's Slytherin side in sarcastic comments, pranks and dry remarks.

…

By the beginning of week two they are not getting into as many fights but the feelings are still there. The prank on Blaise worked out perfectly. Harry and Draco are starting to go stir crazy being locked in their room except for classes and meals.

Harry is tapping his fingers on the counter staring at the wall. "Harry can't you stop and read a book or something you are driving me crazy." Draco claims exasperatedly.

"I am so bored, I want to go outside. I think I have forgotten how the sun feels. I am turning as pale as, as, YOU" Harry throws his arms out in a dramatic gesture.

"Come on Harry cant you entertain yourself for five minutes?" Draco drawls. "How about we do something to take you mind off your boredom," he suggests and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Like what," Harry pouts.

"Well how about we prank some one else, we have plenty of time to plan and nothing better to do," Draco suggests, and so started the greatest pranking streak since the Maraders were at Hogwarts.

Slowly after planning all the students in the school's demise they became able to appreciate the talents of each other and how they complimented. Harry had the overactive imagination, Draco came up with the plans and figured out how to do them and Harry had the power to pull them off. Draco was bringing out the Slytherin side in Harry and Harry was bringing out the niceness in Draco.

…

Three weeks later between classes Harry and Draco were walking when Ron, Harry's friend, came up on them and insulted Draco. "It must be horrible Harry, who would have thought that you could be nice to a scumbag like Malfoy. You must be ready to chew off your own arm to get away." Ron started. Harry felt Draco's anger but it was paired with sadness and embarrassment.

"Actually Ron he's not so bad." They had gathered a crowd now watching. "He is demanding but also quite funny," as Harry replies Draco is surprised he was stood up for. Draco expected him to agree with Weasley. Ron's face quickly turned red.

"He's brainwashing you. Not so bad. He's a stinking, lying, under handed, spoiled git who shouldn't be allowed to breath." Ron fumed. "He's trying to steal you away from us. Cant you see Harry?"

Draco breaks in "Harry can make up his own mind Weasley. He doesn't need to be told what to do. Really I would think you would know that by now." The crowd is silent not only did Harry defend Draco, Draco complimented Harry.

Harry shakes his head at Ron, "Come on Draco we will be late for class," and turns his back to walk away. Ron shoots a hex at Harry's back but Draco deflects it to everyone's surprise.

…

Soon the fight is the most talked about thing in the school. Harry feels bad for fighting with Ron but he likes Draco. Later that night they start talking in their room.

"Thank you Harry," Draco says out of the blue. Harry looks confused. "For defending me to Weasley," he explains.

"He didn't have any right to call you any of those names. You have been polite to him and Hermione for a while now. Any way I am starting to realize he may not be the best kind of friend. His family is great but he is spoilt. So how about we get his back?" Harry asked.

They planed all night was the next morning before they realized that they no longer feel the others feelings. However they like the living arrangement and so 'forget' to mention it to any teachers. They feel that they will lose something if they go back to their dorms.

…

Two months later the Headmaster approaches them. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I was wondering how the potion is coming along," he catches them in a corridor.

"Well actually headmaster we no longer feel its effects," Harry answers not looking at all sorry for not telling him earlier.

"That is good to know," he says. "So when would you like to move back into your dorms?"

"Well it's like this," Draco starts. "We like our room and since this is our last year we figured we could stay the way we are."

The Headmasters eye's twinkled. "It seems the potion did what it was supposed to do. I don't see any problem for you to finish the year as you are Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you sir," both said and quickly walked away before he could change his mind.

When they get back to their room Harry jumps for joy then grabs Draco's shoulders and kisses him. Both freeze shocked and then Draco smirks. "I think the rest of the term could be quite entertaining," then kisses Harry again before walking to the desk to start his homework.

The End


End file.
